Dreams and Tears
by tabris17
Summary: Watch as the characters deal with their feelings. There are spoilers ahead, so if you haven't finished the game, you have been warned. It's finally complete. Please review.
1. Wakka's belief

Dreams and Tears  
  
By tabris17  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in the following. They are the property of the genius minds behind the game, Squaresoft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One  
  
"Sin has been defeated, but at what cost? We have lost two members of our party, Tidus is gone along with Sir Auron. Yuna is devastated at that loss, she can't stop crying over Tidus. Rikku can't even get her cousin to calm down. Kimarhi is just standing there watching over the two. And you, how do you feel at the moment?" asked Lulu.  
  
"Well, I do miss him and all. But, he really wasn't real, he was a dream. Even I know that dreams will fade away when their time comes." Wakka replied. "And all Kimarhi does is stand and watch Yuna, it's sort of creepy, ya."  
  
"Tidus was a dream, true. But how do you explain that he was as real and as lifelike as you and me throughout the adventure. He was there the entire time, fighting along us against the fiends. He was there playing Blitzball with you in Luca. You gave him Chappu's sword, you thought of him as a brother. Wasn't that thought real enough for you?" inquired Lulu.  
  
"I don't know, ya" Wakka said. As he was saying this, the blue Ronso, Kimarhi, entered the corridor of the airship the duo were talking in.  
  
"Kimarhi sad that Tidus not here. Kimarhi thought he was dumb and useless at the beginning, but Kimarhi lighten up when he saw Tidus fight to protect Yuna. Kimarhi saw the affection he had for Yuna, and Yuna's for him. Kimarhi count Tidus as friend when Tidus help Kimarhi with problem in Luca. Tidus was real to Kimarhi and Kimarhi enjoy time spent with Tidus."  
  
"See Wakka, even Kimarhi thought of Tidus as a real person. He even trusted him with Yuna's life, very few people can lay claim to something like that. Why won't you see it with your own eyes? You're a fool if you don't," Lulu said.  
  
"Ok, so Kimarhi thought he was real, but how do you explain the way that Yuna passed through him. It was like he was a ghost, that just can't happen in life. It's unreal and confusing. How can a person just turn to a mist like that, ya?" asked Wakka.  
  
"If you blame that on the Al Bhed, I'll hit you."  
  
"Who said that? Oh it's you Rikku." Wakka said answering his own question.  
  
"Maybe the reason he vanished is like you say, he was a dream. But aren't dreams what we live for at night, aren't they the reason we fall asleep? It's like we live a different life when we dream. We could be at home reading a book or talking to our friends. We could be the champions of a Blitzball tournament, no wait, that's your dream isn't Wakka?" Rikku joked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"The fact of the matter is dreams are real when we have them and they go away when they serve their purpose, but we need Tidus. I'm like all of you, I miss Tidus. But if you think for one moment that he wasn't real, go look in Yuna's eyes and see for youreslf how real he was," Rikku said with a sad-looking face.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll do that."  
  
As Wakka walked towards Yuna's room aboard the ship, he thinks about the conversation he just had with his comrades. Tidus was a dream, true, he thought of him as a brother, but he just vanished. They had defeated Sin, he served his purpose. Before long Wakka was at Yuna's door, he knocked and asked to enter. When he look at his summoner charge, at her bright red eyes and tear stained cheeks, he couldn't control himself. He left her room and ran to the upper deck. For an hour he sat there immersed in his thoughts, until Lulu touched his shoulder.  
  
"Now do you see how real Tidus was?"  
  
An utter silence was Wakka's only reply.  
  
"I see that you finally understand what we were to trying to explain to you," Lulu said.  
  
"Ya. I saw it for myself, the tears were real. Tidus was real to her, to Rikku, to you, and to me. I haven't found a single person yet who can shed tears for a person who wasn't real. I'm sorry, Lu," replied Wakka.  
  
"I'm glad you understand, Wakka."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have, too."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is the first story I've written in a while. Please Read and Review, they'll help me quite a bit. I hope to do a little better next time.  
  
Author's Note 2: I took the review Kashiwa gave me to heart. I cut back on the yas in the story. Hopefully it sounds better. (3-26-02) 


	2. Yuna's eyes

Dreams and Tears  
  
By tabris17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the following story, they are the rightful property of Squaresoft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two  
  
"Come on, Yunie, you have to pull yourself together. We all know how sad you are that Tidus is gone, but we're all feeling that loss. I know that he meant more to you, you loved him. Please, stop crying, can you do that for me?" the petite Al Bhedgirl asked he cousin.  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku with her tear-stained face and tried to smile. Rikku smiled back at her cousin, even though she was hurting as well. Rikku glanced over at the third occupant of the room and nodded. The Ronso nodded back and said, "Kimarhi know Yuna is sad. Kimarhi know what Yuna is going through. Kimarhi lost loved ones, too, when Seymour attacked Ronso tribe. But Kimarhi knows that Ronsos are still alive and will be back soon. Ronso tribe is strong, they'll return even stronger." As the Ronso had finished his piece, he turned from the room and started to leave. When he was in the door he told Yuna, "Be strong."  
  
"How can Kimarhi say that? It's one thing for the Ronso, they were real. They just didn't disappear. Tidus was a dream, he just vanished. I told him that I loved him, yet he didn't say anything back," Yuna said to he friend.  
  
"You're right, Tidus was a dream and he was meant to leave us in the end. Yet, he was real, too. He fought with us and shared our pain. If that doesn't make him real, then I guess nobody in the world is real. And the reason that he didn't say that he loved you back, well the way I saw it, he was in pain. The look on his face was one of sorrow. He knew that he was hurting you when he was leaving. He didn't want to hurt you more by saying those three little words. But I can tell you for a fact Yuna, he did love you with all his heart," Rikku replied sounding wiser than her fifteen years.  
  
"Thank you, Rikku, you're here trying to cheer me up and it's working somewhat. I knew that he loved me, but I just want to hear him say those word to confirm it. Now, I'll never hear it, and I'm sad," Yuna told her young cousin. With that, Rikku understood the one way that she could help her cousin.  
  
"Listen, Yunie. I thought of something, if what you say is true about Tidus being dream, then he should be able to come back if we think of him. Try to remember the feelings you two shared together. If you think of him enough, he just may come, because I know wherever he is at the moment he's thinking of you." After she told Yuna what she had thought, she began to leave Yuna's room of the airship. When she was at the door, she turned around and said, "Tidus is strong, he'll find a way to return to you. I know it."  
  
"Thank you, cousin. You've helped me enough, I'll have to do the rest myself," Yuna told Rikku. Rikku looked at her friend as said, "No problem, you get better, okay." And with that last comment she left the room.  
  
Yuna just sat on her bed thinking about Tidus. She remembered the time Tidus had interrupted her wedding to Seymour, she was overcome with joy to see him standing there to save her. She thought about that wonderful moment in the lagoon of Macalania Forest. They had shared their first kiss there and it brought tears to her eyes. She thought back to the fight with Yunalesca, they had fought to end the cycle of Sin. He didn't want to her to die to bring the calm, he did love her dearly. She could help herself, she broke down into tears. As she continued to cry over her lost love, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Yuna, can I come in, ya."  
  
It was Wakka. "He was coming to see if she was okay," she hoped. "Yes, please come in Wakka."  
  
Wakka opened the door and stepped into her room. He looked down at her face and saw that she had been crying recently. As quickly as he had entered, he was gone again. The young summoner wondered why one of her guardians would do a thing like that. She had thought that guardians were strong, physically and emotionally. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on her door, it was Lulu this time. "Did Wakka come and see you, Yuan?"  
  
"Yes he did, but he left right after he saw me. Why did he do that? Did I scare him?" Yuna asked.  
  
"No, you didn't scare him. You just made him see the truth in the current situation. For that, I thank you. Get some sleep, you've been up a while," Lulu said.  
  
"I am a little tired, good night Lulu. Thank you for all you've done for me." Yuna curled up onto her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Before Lulu left, she knelt down and placed the blankets over Yuna's body. "You're stronger than I give you credit for, pleasant dreams." Her dreams were pleasant, they were filled with images of Tidus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Since I got some good reviews for the original, I thought I try to write another side to the story. I already have an idea for third and possibly a fourth part. Stay tuned this might get longer than I expected it to be. Please read and review, I always like to hear what you have to say. 


	3. Tidus's thoughts

Dreams and Tears  
  
By tabris17  
  
Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in the following story are the property of Squaresoft. I do not own them, I'm just using them for the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Three  
  
A large crowd of people had gathered to meet the young man ho helped to save Spira. They wouldn't leave him alone, it sort of reminded him of his days as the star blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. Or was that just part of his imagination. He thought of those days fondly, yet he knew them to be nothing more than a joke. He really hadn't been there, he was just a dream created by the fayth to serve an end. Yet he knew that what he had experienced was real, no matter what anyone said.  
  
The first chance that he had, he ran for his life to get away from the admiring group of men, women and children. He needed to leave them so he could think about what had happened. He ran to a secluded spot surrounded by a white mist, he was glad he had goten away. Yet, why did he have the feeling that he wasn't the only person there?  
  
"Ah, I see you were finally able to lose your admirers. You should be proud, you helped to defeat Sin. Those souls are overcome with joy, they now can sleep forever knowing their families will be safe," said the mysterious voice.  
  
"I know, Auron, but I need some time to myself, I need some time to sort through my feelings," Tidus told the older man. "Why did I have to disappear in front of Yuna like that? She said she loved me, and I couldn't do anything. She's in pain and I can't can help this time like I did in the forest."  
  
"You were a dream, nothing more. You were created to serve a purpose and vanish when the task was complete. That is what a drem does. How can you question that?" asked the man. "You can't go back and be with your friends. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry. That's the first time I think I heard you say that, Auron." Tidus got to his feet and looked over to the man in the red jacket. "I think I remember something you told me at the beginning."  
  
"Really, what did say to you?" Auron asked with a smirk of his face.  
  
"Didn't you tell me that this was my story? If that is true, wouldn't it end when I decided it would end?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"What are you getting at, Tidus? You think that if you willed it that it would come true."  
  
"Yeah, why not? I'm sure it'll happen. You know I didn't what it end like that, I had no say in the matter," cried Tidus. "It's not fair, I love Yuna. I love her more than anything."  
  
"You shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit you at all. It's not that simple, though. There has to be a need for you go back. Your friends have to want to see you again," Auron explained. "If they wish for you to come back, then it may be possible."  
  
"I'm sure that Yuna wants to look at me, and I believe the rest of the group are feeling sad that I'm gone." Tidus then turned his back to the man and said, "So I'm going to try. If I don't see you again, I want you to know that I thought of you as a replacement for Jecht. Good-bye." And with that final statement, Tidus closed his eyes and thought of his friends. He pictured each of their faces and the look that would appear when they saw him one more time.  
  
"He vanished. Man, he actually did it. I don't believe it," a voice said from the fog.  
  
"Yes, for some reason I knew he be able to do it. How do you feel, Jecht?" Auron asked the man shrouded in the mist.  
  
"Proud. I'm glad that he was able to grow up to be as strong as he is. You should know that I regretted living alone, thanks for taking care of him for me. I'm sad that he left, though. I'll miss the little punk," Jecht said with the faint glimmer in his eye.  
  
"I know. I'm sad he's gone, but it was his story. Only he can end it." Auron was ready to leave the area when he turned around one last time and spoke three final words. "It begins again…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this section of the story. Please review. A fourth part should be started in a little while, but I need to do some research for it first. Until then, good-bye. ^_^ 


	4. Unexpected arrivals

Dreams and Tears  
  
By tabris17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the following story, they belong to Squaresoft. If I did own them, "I'd love 'em and hug 'em and call 'em George." Apologies to whoever created that big red-haired monster in the Bugs Bunny cartoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was water all around him, he could feel it on his skin. He wanted to open his eyes, but he felt so disoriented and tired. Where was he, did he actually make back to Spira? Endless questions bounced back and forth in his mind, then he heard it, the one thing that answered all the questions. "It can't be. There's no way it could be possible," he thought. Even though he was submersed in the water, he could hear clear as day. He listened to whistle repeatedly, until it stopped suddenly. He decided to swim to the surface.  
  
*  
  
Yuna stood on the pier whistling the way Tidus had shown her while they were walking through Luca. She kept doing it over and over, hoping that he would hear her. She dreamt that he would come back just to see her. The dream was so real, it was like a vision of the future. "Come on, Yuna. It's time," interrupted Lulu.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Yuna followed after her guardian towards the stadium, yet she felt the urge to look towards the sea one last time and whispered a little prayer, "Please come back to me, Tidus."  
  
*  
  
Tidus kept on swimming towards the surface. He wondered why the whistling had stopped so abruptly. He was worried that he had wasted too much time listening to that sweet sound. He wanted to see the face of his beloved. Finally he reached the surface and felt the warm sea breeze brush against his face. As he looked around, the sight of a blitzball stadium caught his eye. He knew where he was, "I'm at Luca. It worked, I made it back to Spira." He began to swim towards the metropolis with all his speed, he'd be able to see Yuna soon.  
  
*  
  
Yuna saw that all her guardians were gathered together. They were there to support her and cheer her on as she gave her speech to the people of Spira. She was their figurehead and source of inspiration. She would guide them on to a bright and glorious future. She was happy, yet a little sad. She looked over her friends and regretted that two of them were missing. Auron was gone forever, never able to return to the mortal coil. Tidus was never really alive, he was a dream. But she loved him the same. She let out a small sigh.  
  
"You okay Yuna, ya?" asked the red-haired Wakka.  
  
"Yes, I'm just trying to gather my thoughts. I'll beginning shortly," came her reply.  
  
"May I present to you this day, the savior of Spira, Yuna Braska." A large cheer and a great multitude of applause was heard coming from the stadium.  
  
"Are you ready, Yunie?" asked her cousin, Rikku.  
  
"Yes, let's go my friends."  
  
*  
  
Tidus placed his hands on the dock and pulled himself up to the wooden deck. He began to shake the excess water off and walk along the pier. He saw that the streets were empty and wondered where all the citizens were. He could think of only one place that could hold that amount of people. He left for the stadium.  
  
When he reached the gates he saw that everyone was inside celebrating. Over a loudspeaker he heard an announcement that Yuna was going to speak. He rushed up to the ramp to the balcony where Maesters Mika and Seymour had sat. He had a feeling that was where he would find Yuna.  
  
*  
  
Yuna walked out onto the balcony and went to the railing to speak. She looked at each of the guardians and nodded to each of them in turn. They were proud of her. As she began, the crowd gathered before her went silent.  
  
"Everyone…everyone has lost something precious. Everyone has lost homes, dreams, and friends," she said to the people. "Everybody now Sin is dead. Everybody…Spira is ours again. Working together we can build new homes and begin again. The journey will be hard, but we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead, let's start out today." A large cheer rose from the crowd.  
  
*  
  
Tidus ran up the ramp and listened Yuna give her speech. He thought that it was wonderful and very inspirational. He couldn't believe that she could be so strong at this time. He was proud of her and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him again.  
  
As he neared the door, he looked inside. Everyone was there. He saw Wakka and Lulu standing side by side. He noticed Rikku silently cheering on her cousin and Kimarhi looking at his young charde with pride.  
  
He entered and the guardians turned to look at the new arrival. He placed his finger on his lips to silence each of them. They all looked at him in amazement and wonder.  
  
*  
  
Yuna let the cheer subside and continued, "Just one more thing, the people and friends we have lost…and the dreams that are gone, never forget them." She had finished her speech and felt exhausted. She would need to lean on someone's shoulder after she left the balcony. She turned around and stared at her love. "Tidus, is that really you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here to stay this time. I'll never leave you again, Yuna" he replied.  
  
"But how did you do it? I thought you were a dream and couldn't come back. It's amazing," Rikku said excitedly.  
  
"Remember I said that this was my story. I decided that it should have a happy ending," he explained. Yuna ran over to him and embraced him. He looked down at the young woman and said, "I love you, Yuna." With that he bent his head down and kissed her soft lips.  
  
When they finished, Yuna wrapped her arms tighter around Tidus to make sure he was still there. She felt his taut muscles under her hands and was happy. Still clutching her lover, she told her friends, "As Auron said before he left, 'This is our world now.'"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this, I loved writing this alternate ending to the story. I know I placed the events in a different order, but it made it better, right? (Heh heh)  
  
Does anybody know what Yuna's last name was, because I have no idea. Her speech is as close as I could get to the original, I really need to learn shorthand to take notes.  
  
And yes, Auron actually did say that. Actually, it was "This is your world now." I couldn't help but put it in.  
  
I really have to wonder how a one-shot turned into a four part story.  
  
Please review if you liked it. Heck, do it if you didn't. I don't care, they'll all help me in the end.  
  
Thanks. ( 


End file.
